my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Impact
Ultra Impact (超衝撃, Chō Shōgeki) is an Emitter Quirk used by student Jirou Tezuka, being an amalgamation between two quirks first inherited by his parents, giving him the ability to increase the impact force and shock of his actions at the moment of contact. Description This Quirk enables him to increase and control the volume impact an object or person has in relative contact to one another, producing a high-end force or shock that Jirou can apply over a short time period when two or more bodies collide. Activated by building up energy around certain parts of his body, this causes them to light up with white light, boosting his ability to release a tremendous amount of power similarly present and left behind after a collision between two objects at various degrees speeds. The moment he touches something with his body, Jirou can transfer the energy to the point of contact or spread across elsewhere, allowing him to produce a powerful impact in the form of a physical attack or distribute it to a new vessel. After undergoing training, in addition to this, Jirou learned to adjust the relative force or shock in collision that involves him and those he affects, decreasing it or elevating it depending on his situation. As a result, objects and materials that he touches or attacks bend, contort, and deform drastically after being exposed to his Quirk, mostly due to them taking in this deformation and absorbing most or all of the force of the collision by applies. By broadening the scope of force he exerts with his touch, lunging his target as if they had added mass while controlling the amount of deformation taking place. Much in the same fashion, Jirou can manage the same force acting on his body, taking in any outside influences and incorporating them into his Quirk for his use. In terms of use, Jirou's Quirk is used in succession to hand-to-hand combat or while wielding a melee weapon, increasing the force they can exert at the moment of contact by multiple degrees, allowing him to break through stronger materials such as metal or solid concrete without any sort of assistance. While active, Jioru can only charge objects that he is currently holding unto or touching at any given time, transferring his Quirk's energy into them. A significant draw back to his Quirk however is the harmful effects it has on his body. After every consecutive use, the shock he can produce recoils back to the point of transfer, reverberating a more reduced version of the impact he used in its use. Depending on the volume used, the recoil's level of kickback is adjusts accordingly to how much force Jirou uses, with a simple Quirk-enhanced punch delivering minimal rebound while large scale attacks severely impair his body and ability to use his Quirk effectively. Techniques * Ultra Crash '(超衝突, ''Chō Shōtotsu): A basic use of his Quirk that involves Jirou charging specific aspects of his body with energy, bolstering the sheer impact it has when he touches something. In most instances, it is used to as a method of attack that has him limbs as the basis of the move, charging up his legs and arms to smash against his target, pilling on the pressure to the point of overwhelming them. Providing the baseline for his moves, the force he produces is enough destroy solid metal, while punching through stone and concrete in one fell swoop, severely injuring people he strikes to a significant margin. By increasing the output even further than its initial use, Jirou's attacks are strengthened to the point of physically bending and deforming the objects he strikes, as if they had gone through a high-end collision, inducing drastic changes and warping the harder he hits them, breaking his way past any obstacles in his way. The move can be applied unto whatever he is currently holding or touching, commonly through melee weapons or tools, increasing their durability and destructive power to significantly. * '''Ultra Wave (超音波, Chō Onpa): One of the few moves in his arsenal that functions as a long-range attack, used by using Ultra Crash on one of his appendages, charging them up with energy before repeatedly swinging them at very high speeds and strength, expelling the energy stored outward. Typically appearing as a white flash of energy, traveling through the air in the form of a spiked arrow, being large enough to engulf a full-sized person whole. Given the nature and rough shape it has, the wave he fires possesses some degree of cutting power, using the force it has to shred through objects it hits by deforming them at single focal point, converting the natural destructive properties of his Quirk into cutting power. By alternating on his firing method, Jirou can use his hand in other ways, pressing his knuckles or palm against the ground, he can release the wave against it, having the energy travels underground as it travels across whatever surfaces he touches, transferring his power without detection. * Ultra Shock (超衝撃, Chō Shōgeki): A defense-oriented move more suited for counters, Jirou flares up his Quirk across his body in rapid succession, standing still while receiving an incoming attack head-on. After doing so, much like in the name, Jirou takes on the qualities of a shock absorber, taking all the force, impact, shock, and kinetic force used to assault him and disperses it to a number of locations. At the point of impact, his move cushions and dissipates the forces acting on him, using his Quirk to adopt it and store it for later. Upon doing so, he can use the stored force for later as a means of attack or support. But in most instances, Jirou uses the move to counter instead; rather than absorb it, he simply redirects it back to its source instantly, returning it back to the attacker, transferring the shock with nearly twice the force it had by adding unto it himself, drastically injuring his opponent with damage comparable to the force that was used in the attack. * Ultra Quake (超地震, Chō Jishin): An unorthodox method of applying his Quirk unto others, Jirou charges either his body or hands with energy, using the force he can channel to produce solely shock waves, causing whatever he hits or touches to shake and vibrate at accelerating speeds. Achieved by transferring the energy his Quirk can produce unto an outside source, the force reverberates inside like an echo, causing significant damage inside while undergoing dislodging and significant deformation. In most cases, Jirou passes it long any rock-based materials, such as the ground or floors found buildings and streets, or in rarer cases in water, rupturing them after an initial attack. * Ultra Boost (超ブースト, Chō Būsuto): A super move that is more supportive than offensive, Jirou extends his Quirk's power across his entire being, spreading it evenly across all corners of his body rather than simply expend his strength on a single part. Creating layers upon layers of highly dense energy running rampantly across his body, it serves as a physical shield or suit of armor while at the same time continuously keeping his Quirk active on a much larger scale, improving upon his previous moves. This in turn causes any contact, attack, or action he performs to heavily damage whatever they touch, transforming Jirou into a walking calamity. Empowered to a significant margin, Jirou in this state is able to create shock waves whilst bolstering the sheer destructive force he is capable of inflicting, improving upon his physical prowess. Additionally, the defense provided causes most projectiles or attacks to break and rapidly deform at the point of contact, boosting the magnitude of impact force present the moment they make contact with him, stopping most forces pressing against him without giving an inch. Trivia * The text was added unto the GIF by the author. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Marriage Quirks